


Twister

by starryrosez



Category: Free!
Genre: Flirting, M/M, They're playing twister, haru hates everything including his life, lots of sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: Twister is always an awkward game to play but it's even worse when you're playing with the guy you want to shove your tongue into.





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic request from tumblr. The post can be seen here.

“Right hand, on green.”

 

“Wait, wait,  _ wait _ ,” Asahi interrupted, “What order are we going in again?”

 

The group collectively sighed, annoyed with the fact that they had to go over the order with somebody when they had just explained it for the umpteenth time.

 

“We’re going around Asahi,” Ikuya sighed as he placed his hand on one of the green dots, “Rin is next.”

 

Haru, the game’s designated spinner spun the wheel and read out loud the result, “Left foot, on blue.”

 

Rin smiled as he placed his foot on the closest blue dot to him, “I’m going to win.”

 

“Left hand, green.”

 

“I wouldn’t get too cocky, I’m really flexible you know,” Kisumi winked at Asahi, “Right?”

 

Asahi’s face flushed. What the  _ hell _ was he implying? Before he could respond Kisumi laughed, “I’m joking,

 

“Left hand, on green,” Haru repeated with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

 

“Asahi,” Makoto whispered, “That’s you.” He wasn’t playing, but spectating next to Haru claiming that he wasn’t wearing pants ‘appropriate’ to play twister with the rest of the group. 

 

“Oh,” Asahi crouched down and placed his hand on the dot, “I wouldn’t bet on it. I have the best strategy for this game!”

 

“Oh, what is it? Chanting ‘I'm a genius!’ a million times?” Ikuya teased. 

 

“Hey!” Asahi snapped, “Just you wait!”

 

Haru, rolled his eyes as he spun the wheel, “Right foot on yellow.”

 

“That’s me,” Kisumi placed his foot on the yellow dot that was by Asahi’s hand. Asahi looked up at the pink-haired teen who smiled down at him, “Enjoy the view while you can because you’re going to get out real quick.”

 

Somewhere, presumably, Sousuke who was waiting for his turn groaned. Asahi laughed in response, “We’ll see about that.”

 

Three rounds later and things were still going pretty good. Asahi was in a bit of an awkward position but it was nothing he couldn’t hold up. As long as he didn’t have to put his right hand on red he should be good. Ikuya and Hiyori were already out. Hiyori had accidentally placed his hand on Ikuya’s stomach when he had to reach over and Ikuya fell down because of it. In revenge, Ikuya yanked Hiyori’s foot taking him out. That only left Sousuke, Rin, Kisumi and himself but Rin looked like he was struggling, practically side-planking and Sousuke was only one move away from following Rin’s doom. 

 

“Left hand on green,” Haru said. 

 

“Oh my god no,” Rin whined, “Please, change it to right hand--

 

“No.”

 

“ _ Please _ Haru spin it again.”

 

Haru spun it again and abruptly paused the spinning, “Left hand on green.” 

 

“I hate this fucking game,” Rin mumbled as he moved his hand to the designated spot. 

 

“You’re just a sore loser,” Sousuke teased.

 

“No, I’m not!”

 

“Right hand, red.”

 

Asahi cursed under his breath. _ Of course _ , with his luck, he’d end up with the one spot he didn’t want. The reason he didn’t want to put his hand on red was that he’d have to slide under Kisumi to reach it and that was something he  _ really _ didn’t want to do. As much as he liked Kisumi and would love to be under him sometime in the future he wasn’t even sure if Kisumi liked him back. And being under somebody while playing twister was an awkward situation for anybody, even if you were attracted to them. 

 

Asahi closed his eyes as he slid under Kisumi to place his hand on red.  _ Don’t look at him, don’t look him.  _

 

“Oh, fancy meeting you here Asahi,” Kisumi teasingly giggled.

 

Asahi opened his eyes and looked up to find Kisumi grinning down at him. They were so close that if Kisumi lowered himself, his chest would be against Asahi’s back. If Asahi turned around (which would cause him to forfeit from the game) their faces would only be mere inches from each other, close enough and tempting for Asahi to just grab the stupid pink-haired teen and kiss him senseless. 

“Bit of an awkward situation we’re in, huh?” his grinned widened, showing off the whites of his teeth. 

 

He might just do it anyway, just to shut Kisumi and his shit-eating grin up. 

 

“You think?” Asahi growled, trying to hide his red face. 

 

“Right hand, red,” Haru repeated.

 

“I already did it!” Asahi protested. 

 

“I know, not you,” Haru frowned. 

 

“Oh, guess that’s me then,” Kisumi beamed.

 

There was an open dot right above Asahi’s hand but instead of choosing that one Kisumi decided to place his hand on top of Asahi’s. Asahi gasped at the contact and glanced down at their hands, Kisumi’s paler hands on top of his tanner ones. 

 

“Kisumi, what the fuck, you’re not supposed to put your hand on somebody else’s,” Asahi said.

 

“It’s not really against the rules if there isn’t space--

 

“There is an empty dot right  _ above _ mine.”

 

“But it’s too far away,” Kisumi groaned, “Besides,” Kisumi’s fingers curled around Asahi’s and he leaned in pressing his lips against Asahi’s ear. Evey word that came out next sent shivers down the redhead’s spine, “I want to hold your hand.”

 

It was too much, the feeling of Kisumi all over him was intoxicating and he was sure his face was the same shade of his hair at this point. He was just mere seconds away from forfeiting his win the game and just smashing his lips against Kisumi right in front of everyone. 

 

“Will you let me hold your hand?” Kisumi whispered against Asahi’s ear.

 

Fuck it. Screw twister. Asahi turned around and planted his elbows on the mat before grabbing the collar of Kisumi’s shirt and pulling him down. Their lips collided and the two shared a needy, heated kiss, making Asahi’s heart flutter with joy. When the two broke apart their eyes met and Asahi smirked, 

 

“I’ll let you do more than that,” Asahi teased.

 

Haru rolled his eyes as he spun the dial once more, “Asahi get off the mat, you’re out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
